


Domesticity of long-distance relationships.

by Kaesteranya



Series: There Is No Ground Control [2]
Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to live together without being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity of long-distance relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 7, 2008.

From the way they act, one would think that they weren’t on the same ship. Sometimes, when Talho is angry, she’d refer to Holland in the past tense, as though he were already dead to her. Sometimes, when Holland is angry, he’d call Talho “that woman” or he’d refuse to say anything at all. They don’t share a bed anymore – he makes it a point to come in late when he knows that she’s waiting in his (their) room because it gives him an excuse to take the couch. She doesn’t bring him food when he’s working too hard – she only leaves it somewhere in plain sight without a note, without a trace of her touch. Sometimes, when things get really bad, they talk over each other’s heads, or have someone pass the message. And Talho always, always hates it when that funny girl with the pink eyes is up on the bridge, because with the way Holland acts, you’d think she was the best thing for him since sliced bread and pornography.

 

It gets easier later on, after one year of this routine and then another, and then another – they’re not so young anymore but not quite that old, so professionalism is something that they both feel needs to be maintained at all costs. So she stays on as his pilot and he stays on as her captain and they talk sometimes, and it’s nice sometimes, but there’s always this wall between them, thin as onion paper, clear as glass.

 

They always make it a point to look at each other when they think that one of them’s not looking, but the other party notices – Talho’s been with Holland too long to know that he watches her while she pulls the tanktop over her head in the bathroom and Holland’s been with Talho too long to know that she’s got this certain eyebrow twitch when she wants to say something but doesn’t. They’re tied together without the string, tied tight.

 

So they both tell themselves that they are fine with this, fine with living like they don’t need each other at all.


End file.
